TheStoryOfAEbonyTransvestiteABlackLoverAndABird
by EciAikurVul
Summary: A Story Of The Great Civil Rights.


_The Story Of... A Ebony Transvestite, A Black Lover And... A Bird_

_The Story About The Life Of Four People,_

_Named Suzaku, Randul, Rukia, And Michi._

Chapter One:Love At First Forehead  
On A Early Morning Day Randul Rushed Out Of His Home-Made Office To Get To His Lover Suzaku.  
When He Reached Their Makeshift Apartment He Opened The Front Door And Rushed To The Bedroom Their Laying In Front Of Him Was Suzaku.  
Randul Lunged Towards The Bed And Held Suzaku Tight.  
Suzaku Suddenly Woke Up And Turned Over To Look At Randul.  
Suzaku Then Whispered To Randul And Gave Him A Kiss.  
Suzaku Was A Ebony Transvestite Who Could Never Ever Find Love.  
Then Randul Came In The Picture And Her Whole Life Changed.  
Randul And Suzaku Suddenly Got Up And Sat On Top Of The Bed.  
Randul Had A Slight Grin On His Face.  
Suzaku Asked Him What Was Wrong With A Worried Voice.  
Randul Replied Saying I Wanna Go All The Way With You.  
Suzaku All Of A Sudden Blushed, Really? She Said.  
Randul Then Started To Strip And Suzaku Followed.  
Randul Held Suzaku Tight While Her Giant Arms And Many Hands Grabbed Randul.  
Randul Then Moved His Arm Upward And Touched Suzaku's Forehead With His Finger.  
A Bird At The Ledge Of Randul And Suzaku's Apartment Flew Away In Fright By The Loud Scream That Occured.  
Suzaku Was Screaming In Agony And Pleasure While Randul's Finger Was Still Touching Her Forehead  
Then Randul Asked Suzaku, Are You Ready?  
Suzaku Nodded With A Whimper.  
Randul Then Layed All Five Of His Fingers On Suzaku's Forehead.  
Suzaku Shouted In A Orgasmic Rush Repeating Over and Over Again.....  
GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME! OH YEAH! FUCK YES! THATS RIGHT! DONT STOP!  
DONT LET GO! HARDER! HARDER! OHHH! OHHH! FASTER! FASTER!  
After Twelve Hours Of Disgusting Sexual Pleasure Suzaku And Randul Layed Together In Bed Awaiting More Forehead Style Sex The Next Day.

Chapter Two:My Usher Loving Guilt  
Randul Was Away At Work In His Home-Made Office So Suzaku Decided To Take A Walk Into Town.  
Suzaku Ended Up Going To The Bar To Get A Little Alcohol,After Thinking About What She And Randul Did Last Night.  
When Suzaku Got To The Bar She Noticed Alot Of People Crowded Around Towards The Center Of The Floor.  
Out Of Curiousity Suzaku Took A Peek And Saw Her Male Idol...Usher.  
He Was Signing Autographs While He Took A Sip Of His Beer After Each Sign.  
Suzaku Went Up To Ask Usher If He Could Sign Her Chest.  
Usher Agreed And Laughed A Little.  
Suzaku Noticed His Laugh And Asked Whats So Funny?  
Usher Got A Little Nervous And Said Nothing.  
Suzaku Went Up To Get Some Wine When Usher Swooped By And Bought Her Drink.  
The Two Talked For A Couple Of Hours Before He Asked Her Something...  
You Want To Go Have Sex In The Closet Room In The Back Usher Asked.  
Suzaku Blushed Brightly And She Couldn't Help But Say Yes.  
Usher Led The Way To The Closet Room And They Both Entered.  
It Wasnt Small But It Wasnt Big But A Perfect Size For A Couple To Make Love In.  
Usher Started To Strip And Suzaku Followed.  
Suzaku Smiled And Asked Usher May I Sing A Song For You?  
Usher Curiously Said Yes And Suzaku Began To Sing.  
A Bird Laying On Top Of A Tree Beside The Bar Suddenly Flew Away At The Loud Cry Coming From Suzaku's Singing.  
I WANNA BE UNDER USHER, YES YES YES,YES YES YES.  
Usher Quickly Put His Hand Over He Mouth To Stop Her From Singing.  
Usher's Hand Slowly Moved From Her Mouth To Her Forehead.  
A Epic Rawr Arised From The Bar Leaving Everyone To Evacuate Except For Suzaku and Usher.  
Suzaku Kept Moaning and Moaning, She Was Sweating In Pain.  
With A Slam Of The Closet Room Door Stood Randul.  
His Eyes Were Fixed On Usher And Suzaku With A Quick Wince He Started To Strip.  
Suzaku Felt So Dirty and Guilty But Was Surprised That Randul Decided To Join In.  
Usher,Suzaku, And Randul All Layed Their Five Finger's On Eachother Foreheads.  
A Chorus Of Orgasms Sprang From The Bar.  
Randul And Suzaku Walked Back To Their Makeshift Apartment And Decided To Call It A Night.  
Nausea And Headaches Corrupted Suzaku Weeks Later  
Suzaku Was Worried That Having Sex Without Protection Two Times Could Have Been The Cause.  
She Cursed To Herself, We Should Have Worn The Damn Balloons!  
Finally She Found Out She Was Pregnant...  
And Her Child Didn't Belong To Randul It Belonged To Usher.

Chapter Three:Two Different Worlds  
Far Away From The Makeshift Apartment Belonging To Randul And Suzaku..  
Were Rukia and Michi On Their Moon Exploration Party.  
Rukia Was Dressed In A Nun's Outfit While Michi Was In A Astronaut's Outfit.  
Michi Was Doing The Chicken Dance To Occupy Herself While Rukia Got Her Binoculars Out Looking For Some Sexy Aliens.  
Rukia Finally Spotted Two Sexy Aliens Walking A Mile Away From Them With A Gasp Of Excitement Rukia Said...  
Michi! Michi! I Found Two Sexy Aliens!!!!  
Right Away Both Michi and Rukia Ran As Fast As They Could To The Two Sexy Aliens.  
The Two Aliens Were Surprised When They Saw The Two So They Asked The Human Girls What They Wanted.  
Both Michi and Rukia Replied With, Lets Fuck Some Aliens!  
Rukia And Michi Fucked The Aliens The Right Way With Pleasure.  
No Forehead Sex For Those Four!  
Back On Planet Earth Suzaku Awoke To Find Herself All Nervous About What She Found Out The Other Night.  
Randul Was Still Sleeping So Suzaku Decided To Rub Herself On Him.  
Randul Woke Up And Started To Blush and Kissed Suzaku.  
Suzaku Had To Tell Randul That She Was Pregnant But She Didn't Know How.  
With A Weary Voice Suzaku Told Randul.......I'm Pregnant.......  
Randul Looked Astonished And Then Asked Her So We're Having A Kid? With A Sly Smile.  
Suzaku Broke Down Crying...Im Sorry Randul Your Not The Father.  
Randul Looked Puzzled, What Do You Mean? He Asked.  
Usher Is The Father! Suzaku Said With A Shout.  
Randul Got Up And Left The Room Leaving Suzaku Sobbing On The Bed.  
With All Her Might Suzaku Went Back To The Bar In Search For Usher.  
Suzaku Finally Found Usher By A Table With A Sigh Of Relief She Rushed Over To Him.  
With Tears In Her Eyes Suzaku Said Usher I'm Pregnant,Your The Father!  
Usher Responded And Said Who The Hell Are You?  
Suzaku Was Shocked She Weakly Replied With What Do You Mean?  
Who The Hell Are You Hoe?  
If I'm Your Child's Father I Dont Want Any Part Of It, You Two Can Go To Hell For All I Care.  
Usher Kept On Going,I Get Girls Pregnant All Day Long Your Just One To Add On My List.  
Frustration And Anger Rose Up From Suzaku And She Slapped The Shit Out Of Usher.  
Suzaku Ran Out Of The Bar Sobbing Even More Than Before.  
The Door To Randul And Suzaku's Makeshift Apartment Was Locked..  
Randul Should Have Been Home From His Home-Made Office By Now..  
Suzaku Had No Key So She Knocked.  
She Waited And Waited...  
No One Answered.  
Suzaku Walked Away With Her Souless Limp Body Untill She Found A Tree To Rest Under.  
Right When She Was About To Sit Under The Tree..  
She Tripped Over A Rock And Fell Face First Onto The Ground.  
It Started To Pour Down Rain..  
All That Was Left Of Suzaku Was A Muddy Wet Heap On The Ground.  
A Bird Sitting Beside A Fountain Flew Away After The Crash Of Suzaku's Body Falling.....

Chapter Four:Corrupted Bloodshed  
Suzaku Layed Still Untill She Felt The First Breeze On This Humid Day.  
She Had Nothing Left In Her Depressing Body,Besides Her Child.  
A Child That Had The Worst Father Imaginable.  
She Knew,She Had To Get Back To Randul And Apologize.  
Suzaku Loved Randul And She Couldn't Let Him Go That Easily!  
She Picked Herself Up And Ran To Her And Randul's Makeshift Apartment.  
Randul Had To Be Out Of His Home-Made Office She Was Sure He Was Home.  
When Suzaku Got To The Front Door She Thought To Herself..  
Am I Wanted Here Now? Is This Still My Apartment Too?  
She Knocked.  
No One Answered.  
Suzaku Started To Knock Some More, And Some More....  
No One Answered Again.  
Suzaku Then Started To Scream,Randul !!!!!  
The Door Opened.  
But It Wasn't Randul Who Opened It,It Was Usher.  
Suzaku Gasped And Thought To Herself,WHAT!?!?  
Usher Then Said Who The Hell Are You Hoe?  
Suzaku Slapped Usher Once Again.  
Wheres Randul!? She Yelled.  
Randul's With Me Now Babe,You Got A Problem With That?  
Suzaku Said What Do You Mean Your With Him?  
Were A Couple You Dumb Hoe Said Usher.  
Suzaku Started To Get Teary,Your Gay She Said?  
Damn..I Guess I'm Gay Replied Usher.  
Randul Doesn't Like People Like You! Suzaku Yelled.  
Well He Does Now Replied Usher And He Slammed The Door.  
Suzaku Thought To Herself,This Can't Be Happening..  
Suzaku Exited The Make-Shift Apartment That Once Belonged To Suzaku Aswell.  
I've Been Replaced..Suzaku Said.  
All Of A Sudden Two Male Cops Grabbed Suzaku And Pushed Her To The Ground.  
The Cops Replied By Saying,Your Under Arrest For Assualt Of Male Singer,Usher.  
Suzaku Yelled Back To Them Saying That Usher Was The Father Of Her Child..  
And He Didn't Want Anything To Do With The Kid She Said.  
The Two Cops Didn't Believe Her And Took Her Away In Their Police Car.  
When Suzaku Got To The Jail They Stripped Her And Made Her Put On Raggy Garments..  
They Threw Suzaku Into A Cellar And Left Her Their To Rot.  
Months And Months Of Horror And Pain Went On With No One To Stay By Suzaku's Side.  
Then Suzaku's Water Broke.  
She Thought To Herself Nervously She Had To Push and..Push.  
Suzaku Pushed And Screamed Vigorously, Untill Her Baby Daughter Came Out.  
Suzaku Didn't Know How To Remove The Cord So She Yelled For Help.  
No One Showed.  
Suzaku Cryed And Cryed,Sobbed And Sobbed..  
Suzaku's Baby Daughter Did The Same.  
Then....  
Suzaku's First Child Had Died.  
Suzaku Completely Had Nothing Within Her Now.  
Her Body Was Just A Bag Of Waste.  
She Went Downward To The Ground And Grasped Her Dead Daughter.  
Suzaku Layed Still As Could Be.  
Blood Moved Throughout The Jail Cellar,Suzaku Started To Breath Heavily.  
Was It The End?  
A Bird Beside The Jail Laying On The Grass Flew Away By The Stillness Of Suzaku...  
Because Of The Death Of Her Daughter And Maybe Her Only Child.  
The Bird Flew And Flew Untill It Got To A Mansion And Swooped Through A Window.  
It Got Into It's Cage And Ate.  
The Door To The Mansion Opened And Michi And Rukia Entered.  
Partying With Their Families And Playing With The Bird.

Chapter Five:My Michael Jackson Loving Regret  
Miss Suzaku You Are Hereby Released From Jail.  
Suzaku Did Nothing.  
The Cop Repeated His Words Once Again.  
But Nothing Happened.  
The Cop Then Picked Up Suzaku And Threw Her Out Of The Jail.  
Suzaku Finally Realized She Was Released,So She Got Up And Walked Off.  
Suzaku Kept On Walking Untill She Thought To Herself,She Needed To Have Some Fun!  
She Decided To Go To The Strip Joint And See Some Sexy Men On Poles.  
When She Got To The Strip Joint,She Noticed Only One Car In The Parking Lot.  
Suzaku Got A Little Worried And Hoped It Wasnt Closed.  
Suzaku Found The Door Opened And She Went In.  
She Saw All The Men Dancing And Grinding Against The Poles Only To Entertain One Person.  
Suzaku Got A Little Closer To Look And Found Out It Was A Male.  
And Not Just Any Male It Was Michael Jackson!  
Suzaku Ran Up To Michael Jackson Passing The Stripping Men Saying Hello!  
Michael Jackson Asked Suzaku What Her Name Was.  
Im Suzaku!  
Both Michael Jackson And Suzaku Watched The Men Giving Them Lapdances Being Happy.  
Untill Michael Jackson Started Rubbing Suzaku's Arm and Then Legs.  
Suzaku Started Blushing And Sweating And Asked Him,What Are You Doing?!  
Feeling You Up,Replied Michael Jackson.  
Oh....Said Suzaku.  
Michael Jackson Then Grabbed Suzaku With Force And Took Her To The Stage.  
He Started To Strip Suzaku And Himself.  
Its Time For Me To Molest You! Said Michael Jackson Happily.  
Why Dont You Just Rape Me? Asked Suzaku.  
Michael Jackson Said Sure Whatever You Want.  
Both Suzaku and Michael Jackson Put Their Balloons On.  
Michael Jackson Put His Whole Palm On Suzaku's Forehead Right Away.  
Suzaku Did The Same To Michael Jackson's Forehead.  
Michael Jackson Right Away Got Erected.  
While Suzaku Started Screaming,Dance All Over Me You Dirty Black Man Turned White!  
After A Rough Forehead Style Sex They Both Stopped.  
Michael Jackson Asked Suzaku If She Liked Their Sex.  
Suzaku Replied With,The Rumors Are So False You Must Love Girls.  
Michael Jackson's Eyes Bulged Out.  
Your Not A Little Boy!? He Asked In A Squeaky Voice.  
No...Im A Girl Well A Transvestite..Why? Suzaku Replied.  
Michael Jackson Started Having A Humongous Seizure.  
Michael Jackson Got Up And Started Doing The Moon Walk On Stage.  
Then....  
Michael Jackson Collapsed And Died.  
Suzaku Screamed,Oh My God I Killed Michael Jackson!!!  
Suzaku Ran Out Of The Strip Joint As Fast As Possible.  
Suzaku Ran and Ran Untill She Stopped,Breathing Hard And Really Nervous.  
Suzaku Hoped No One Would Find Out She Killed Michael Jackson.  
She Regreted Having Forehead Sex With Him.  
Suzaku Yelled To Herself,I Should Have Said I Was A Boy!  
Suzaku Found Herself At Randul's MakeShift Apartment.  
Suzaku Checked The Time,Randul Should Have Been Home From His Home-Made Office By Now.  
Suzaku Ran Up To The Front Door And Knocked.  
The Door Opened And Randul And Suzaku Stared At Eachother.  
Wheres Usher? Asked Suzaku Nervously.  
Usher Left Me For Some Other Guy Replied Randul.  
Oh..Im Sorry Said Suzaku.  
How Has Your Day Been Going? Asked Randul.  
Bad...Said Suzaku.  
Lets Just Say I Killed Michael Jackson.  
Both Randul And Suzaku Smiled And Laughed.  
So..Can I Live Here Again? Asked Suzaku.  
Randul's Reply Was No.  
Suzaku Told Randul Bye And She Left The Makeshift Apartment Sadly.  
The Day Was Over And Suzaku Went To Sleep At Randul's Makeshift Apartment's Front Steps.  
The Bird Flew Away And Both Rukia And Michi Followed.  
The Bird Led The Two To A Ugly Black Transvestite Sleeping On Some Front Steps.

Chapter Six:Two Identical Universes  
Rukia And Michi Were Throwing Up On The Streets,By Seeing Such A Ugly Girl Like Suzaku.  
Both Of Them Started Fucking Up Suzaku's Face Even More By Drawing On It.  
The Bird Flew Away And Michi and Rukia Walked Back To The Mansion For More Partys With Their Friends And Family.  
Suzaku Woke Up Finding Marker All Over Her Face And Went To A Fountain To Wash Up.  
While She Went Back To Rest At The Front Steps,Randul Woke Up.  
Randul Started To Feel Really Sick And He Just Couldn't Stop Throwing Up.  
So He Decided To Go To The Doctor To See What Was Up.  
When Randul Reached The Doctor's Office He Opened The Door And Signed In.  
The Doctor Called Him In And Randul Got His Height And Weight Checked And He Went To Sit On A Chair.  
The Doctor Started Asking Randul What Was Wrong.  
Randul Told The Doctor About How Bad He Was Feeling And What Had Happened.  
The Doctor Told Randul That His Signs Of Stress Could Only Mean One Thing...  
Randul Your Pregnant Said The Doctor.  
Randul Was Shocked,What!?!?! He Said.  
Go Get A Pregnancy Test And See For Yourself The Doctor Replied.  
The Doctor Grinned,Laughed And Left.  
Randul Was Still On The Chair And He Couldn't Believe That He Was Pregnant.  
Randul Left The Doctor's Office About A Hour Later And Went Back To His Makeshift Apartment.  
Randul Was Off From His Home-Made Office So He Was Excited He Could Rest Up.  
When Randul Got To The Door He Saw Suzaku and Suzaku Saw Him.  
Hey Suzaku Said And Randul Said Hey Back.  
Both Of Them Went Inside And Randul Told Her They Had To Talk.  
Okay.....Suzaku Said,Both Her And Randul Sat Down On The Couch.  
I'm Pregnant Randul Said.  
I Wanted A Kid..But Not Like This.  
And How Ironic That Usher Is The Father Said Randul In A Grim Tone.  
....Im Sorry Randul Said Suzaku.  
Randul All Of A Sudden Moved And Hugged Suzaku And He Never Let Go..  
Late At Night Suzaku Got Up From Randul's Clutch And Quietly Left The Makeshift Apartment To Not Wake Up Randul.  
Suzaku Went To A Gun Dealer And Asked For A Gun.  
She Threw Down A Quick One Hundred Dollars,Grabbed A Gun And A Bullet And Left.  
The Gun Dealer Asked Suzaku,Only One Bullet?  
Suzaku Replied With Thats All I'll Need.  
Suzaku Went Up To A Five-Star Hotel And Entered.  
This Is Where Usher Lives,Suzaku Thought To Herself.  
She Found Usher's Room And Walked In Without Knocking.  
Usher Was Pleasing Himself When He Turned And Saw Suzaku.  
What Are You Doing Here,Hoe? Said Usher.  
Suzaku Got The Gun Out Of Her Pocket And Held It Up And Inserted The Bullet.  
Your Gonna Kill Me Hoe? Asked Usher With A Laugh.  
You Bet I Am Replied Suzaku.  
You Won't Kill Me You Stupid Hoe Just Come Over Here And Slap Me,Usher Said With A Smile.  
Suzaku Laughed And Said I'm Glad You Remember Me But I Killed Michael Jackson,I Think I Can Kill You.  
Suzaku Pulled The Trigger And Shot.  
The Bullet Hit Usher Straight In The Forehead.  
Usher's Body Stuttered And Fell To His Knees.  
Usher Was Dead...  
Suzaku Ran Back To The Makeshift Apartment And Entered.  
Suzaku Started To Hear Randul Screaming,LORD HELP ME!!!  
Suzaku Ran Up To Him And Asked Him What Was Wrong.  
My WATER BROKE! Yelled Randul.  
Suzaku Pulled Off Randul's Jeans And Told Him To Push.  
Randul Pushed And Pushed And Finally A Baby Boy Came Out.  
Randul Then Told Suzaku He Didn't Want The Baby.  
Both Randul And Suzaku Took The Baby Boy To A Neighbors House And Left Him On The Front Porch...  
Randul And Suzaku Got Back To The Makeshift Apartment and Randul Told Suzaku He Loved Her.  
Suzaku's Cheeks Turned Red And She Told Randul She Loved Him Back.  
Both Suzaku and Randul Hugged And Kissed.  
The Neighbors Opened Their Door To See A Baby Boy On Their Porch.  
The Neighbors Both Said,Not Another One! And They Kicked The Baby Boy Away In A Bush.

Chapter Seven:My Randy Jackson Loving Deceit  
Uhh!!! Me So Horny! Yelled Suzaku From The Bathroom.  
Ever Since Randul And Suzaku Got Back Together It's Been All About Sex.  
The Door To The Bathroom Opened And Suzaku Was Already Naked Waiting For The "Finger".  
Randul Just Walked Past Suzaku,Opened The Door And Left The Makeshift Apartment.  
Maybe He Needs To Work At His Home-Made Office Today,Thought Suzaku.  
On The Other Side Of The City,A Bird Was Laying Atop A Golden Cross.  
Down Below Rukia And Michi Decided To Apply As A Nun.  
Both Of Them Were Wearing Nun Outfits,As They Entered The Church They Heard Screaming.  
Oh Lord Jesus! Oh Lord Jesus! Oh Lord Jesus!  
A Nun Was Naked Playing Around With A Statue Of Jesus And A Whip.  
Oh..My..Fucking...God...Her Boobs Are So Saggy,Said Michi And Rukia.  
The Nun Kept Whipping Jesus's Ass Over And Over.  
Michi And Rukia Decided To Call Out To The Nun.  
The Nun's Body Stopped And Quickly Ran Away.  
The Nun Came Back With Her Outfit And Reading Glasses.  
Rukia And Michi Explained To The Nun That They Wanted To Be Nuns.  
The Nun Said....  
Randul Was Walking Across The Streets Back And Forth.  
He Noticed A Large Crowd Of People Screaming And Cameras Flashing Everywhere.  
Randul Went To The Center Of The Crowd And Saw..  
Simon Cowell,Paula Abdul,And Randy Jackson.  
Simon Cowell Was Fucking Some Men And Women,While Paula Abdul Was Giving Out Free Blow Jobs.  
Randy Jackson Though Was Sitting Alone On A Chair Looking Lonely.  
Randul Went Up To Him And Introduced Himself.  
Randy Jackson Just Looked At Him.  
Randul Asked Him What Was Wrong.  
Randy Jackson Told Randul That He Is A Forty Year Old Virgin And He Wants "Sex" Badly.  
As Stupid As Randul Was He Felt Sorry For Randy Jackson And Decided To Have Sex With Him.  
Randy Jackson Got Up Quickly And Dragged Randul To His Limo And They Hopped In And Left.  
Both Of Them Arrived At The Center Stage Of American Idol.  
They Walked To The Stage And Thats Where Randy Jackson Started Stripping Randul.  
Randy Jackson Saw Randul's Penis And Said..Yo Thats Tight Dog And Started Touching It.  
WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! Said Randul.  
Only The Forehead,Ok Randy Jackson?.  
Randy Jackson Stripped Himself And Layed His Big Fat Ass Palm On Randul's Forehead.  
Randul Started Screeching With Orgasmic Rushes And Spills All Over The Place.  
Randul Tried To Lay His Hand On Randy Jackson's Forehead,But He Couldn't.  
After Hours Of Sexual Pleasure Randy Jackson Removed His Hand.  
Randul Replied Saying That Was The Greatest Sex Ive Ever Had And Your A Virgin?  
Randy Jackson Laughed And Said I Wasn't A Virgin When I Talked To You.  
What!? Randul Said.  
I Decieve Every Black Boy That Comes My Way Into Having Sex With Me.  
Randul Started To Back Away But Randy Jackson Got Him.  
Randy Jackson Held Randul's Penis Firmly And His Mouth Went For It.  
Randul Thought He Was Going To Have Oral Sex For The First Time But Instead..  
Randy Jackson Ripped Randul's Penis Off.  
NO!!!!!!!!!! Randul Yelled In Anger.  
Randul Threw Randy Jackson Over But Couldn't Move With The Blood Oozing Out Everywhere.  
The Door To The Stage Opened And Simon Cowell,Paula Abdul,And Suzaku Went Up To The Stage.  
Simon Cowell And Paula Abdul Went Towards Randy Jackson While Suzaku Ran Over To Randul.  
Suzaku Noticed His Penis Had Dissapeared And Covered Her Mouth With Her Hands.  
Who Did This To You She Said?  
Randul Pointed Over To Randy Jackson And Fainted.  
Suzaku Thrusted Her Gun Out Of Her Pocket And Shot Randy Jackson And The Other Two Judges Of American Idol.  
Suzaku And Randul Leave The Stage As Fast As They Can But Kara Dioguardi Stops Them.  
Suzaku Offers Lesbian Sex So They Can Leave But Kara Dioguardi Faints In Disgust.  
Suzaku And Randul Went To Sleep,It Was A Long Day.  
Suzaku Reaches Over To Randul's Pants And Feels Him Up But She Notices There Is No Penis And Starts To Cry.  
The Bird Atop The Golden Cross Flew Away After Noticing That Randul's Penis Had Been Torn Off Forever.

Chapter Eight:The Elderly Tragedy  
Weeks Have Past Since Randul's Penis Was Bitten Off.  
Suzaku Has Been Deppressed Ever Since.  
Laying In Suzaku's Hand Was A Rotten Black Penis That Once Belonged To Randul.  
Suzaku Didn't Know What To Do With The Thing.  
Suzaku Grabbed The Remote And Turned The Television On.  
A Sudden Commercial Broke Out Everywhere,In The Makeshift Apartment And The Home-Made Office Randul Was Working In At The Moment.  
A Old Lady Smiling With A Wrinkled Face Holding A Dildo Appeared.  
The Add Said That The Elderly Woman Needed A Penis And If Anyone Wanted To Donate To Her,Please Do.  
Oh She Has A Ebay! Said Suzaku.  
Suzaku Thought To Herself Right Away That She Should Sale Randul's Penis!  
Suzaku Logged Onto Ebay And Took A Picture Of Randul's Penis.  
Suzaku Posted It On Ebay And A Minute Later It Was Bought.  
A Person With The Username Of HornyOldLady Had Bought It.  
Suzaku Was So Excited.  
Suzaku Had Put It Up For A Dollar But The Old Lady Purchased It For One Hundred Dollars.  
Across A Ocean Appeared A Pink Fluffy House.  
Inside The House Was The Horny Old Lady.  
Suzaku Packaged Up Randul's Penis And Mailed It Away.  
A Second Later The Old Lady Had Retrieved It,She Jumped Around Producing Flips And CartWheels In Excitement.  
Ive Always Wanted A Nigger Penis! Shouted The Old Lady In Tears.  
Ever Since The War Black Penis Donators Had Been Extinct.  
The Old Lady Pulled Over A Curtain And Many Shelves Were Chock-Fulled Of Penises In Different Sizes And Shapes And Colors.  
The Old Lady Opened Her Wrinkled Mouth And Pudgy Lips And Started Sucking On Randul's Penis.  
Across The Ocean Suzaku Started To Miss Randul's Penis.  
Suzaku Finally Decided That She Needed To Get Her Randul's Penis Back!.  
Suzaku Went To The Airport And Took A Plane To The Horny Old Lady's House.  
The Bird Was Perched On The Roof Of The Old Lady's House.  
Its Black Feathers Were Glimmering In The Sky.  
All Of A Sudden A Pink Fluffy Bird Came Up To The Bird And Lunged On Top Of It.  
The Bird Flew Away,But The Pink Bird Followed.  
Finally The Two Birds Decided To Make Love And To Also Suck On Some Worms.  
Suzaku Arrived At The Lonely Old Lady's House And Knocked On The Front Door.  
The Old Lady Opened The Door Revealing Her Naked Wrinkled Ugly Ass Body.  
Suzaku Had To Throw Up In A Flower Pot Before She Came In.  
So Why Are You Here Youngling? Asked The Old Lady.  
I Want My Penis Back! Yelled Suzaku.  
Your EbonyTransvestiteIsDeformed On Ebay? Asked The Old Lady In Surprise.  
Yes I Am! Said Suzaku.  
Why Do You Want Your Penis Back!? I Bought It,GeeWilickers!.  
GeeWilickers? Questioned Suzaku.  
Shut The Fuck Up Said The Old Lady,Im 103! Thats Hip For My Age!  
I Will Give You The Penis Back For One Million Dollars Replied The Old Lady.  
Suzaku's Jaw Dropped.  
I Don't Have A Million Dollars Said Suzaku With A Teary Voice.  
Oh Well! Said The Old Lady And She Reached For Her Pocket.  
The Old Lady Grabbed Randul's Penis And She Started To Suck On It Romantically.  
Suzaku Started To Cry And Throw Up Seeing Randul's Penis Getting Sucked By Someone Else Other Than Herself.  
Suzaku Couldn't Take It Anymore And She Punched The Old Lady In The Face.  
The Old Lady Sprang Up And Kicked Suzaku In The Stomach And Slapped Her Across The Face.  
The Old Lady Was So Fast Suzaku Twirled And Fainted On The Spot.  
When Suzaku Came Too She Ran Out Of The Old Lady's House.  
The Old Lady Shouted Out From The Door,Don't You Want Some Cookies!  
Suzaku Just Cried And Ran.  
When She Got Back Home She Decided She Wanted Her Penis Back And Missed It Since Randul's Was Gone.  
Suzaku's New Penis Was Sewn On And She Was Happy As Could Be And Couldn't Wait For Randul To Suck It!  
The Once Naked Nun Finally Answered Rukia And Michi Telling Them That She Would Be Delighted If Michi And Rukia Became Nuns.  
But She Warned Them If They Tried To Be Skanky Or Slutty With Men They Would Be Kicked Out For Good.  
Rukia And Michi Promised They Wouldn't But That Was A Lie.  
The Pink Bird Flew Back To The Bird,The Pink Bird Flew And The Bird Followed.  
The Pink Bird Had Led The Bird To A Nest Full Of Baby Birds.  
The Bird Flew Away At The Shock Of Having Kids With That Pink Bird.  
A Storm Crashed Through The Forest,The Nest Had Fallen.  
The Baby Birds Died And So Did The Pink Bird.  
A Bird Laying In His Cage At The Mansion Flew Away Once Again At The Death Of His Unwanted Family.

Chapter Nine:Unwanted Engagement

Yuuummm!

Randul Was Sucking Suzaku's Penis Back And Forth,For About A Couple Of Hours By Now.

It Was Suzaku And Randul's Summer Vacation And They Were Enjoying It With Some Romantic Morning Sex.

Randul Started Placing All Of His Lushious Black Fingers On Suzaku's Forehead.

After They Were All Placed,Randul Started To Tickle Suzaku's Forehead Left To Right,Up And Down.

Suzaku Giggled And Moaned With Pleasing Excitement.

Randul And Suzaku Stopped And Decided To Make Some Breakfast.

Randul's Cell Phone Rang And Rang And Suzaku Got More And More Annoyed.

Randul Finally Picked Up The Phone And Answered, It Was One Of His Customers From His Makeshift Apartment Back At The City.

Hello! Answered Randul.

The Customer Was Talking And Talking And Suzaku Started To Eat Breakfast By Herself,With A Little Sigh She Picked Up Her Toast And Began To Eat.

Randul Got Off The Phone And Went To The Table To Eat Breakfast,By Now Suzaku Had Already Finished.

We're Not At The Home-Made Apartment Right Now RANDUL!!!

Randul Looked Down And Replied With,I Know,I Know.

Suzaku Left The Table And Went Towards The Window To Look Out At The Beach.

Randul Slid Over Next To Her And Asked Her If She Wanted To Go Out For A Swim.

Suzaku Looked Down In Shame.

I...Don't Know...

Whats Wrong? Replied Randul.

I Don't Know What To Wear! She Said With Grief.

Should I Put On A Bikini Or Trunks?

These Are The Troubles You Face When Your A Transvestite Said Suzaku With Tears In Her Eyes.

Why Don't We Just Go Nude? Said Randul With A Grin.

I Don't Know Said Suzaku,People Will See Us....

We Can Just Swim To The Far Side Of The Beach Replied Randul.

Oh Ok....Said Suzaku With A Little Grin.

Suzaku And Randul Got To The Beach And Swam Along The Rocky Ridges Beside The Shore.

This Is Nice! Shouted Suzaku With Happiness.

After All The Troubles We've Faced,We Deserve To Have Fun Once In Awhile..Right Randul?

Yep! Replied Randul With A Big Grin.

Suzaku And Randul Swam Up To Eachother And Started Making Out While The Sun Was Setting.

Suzaku And Randul Got Back To Their Hotel And Suzaku Started To Dry Herself Or..Himself Up In The Bathroom.

Randul Started Dicking Around On The Bed Before He Dashed Out Of The Hotel Room Like A Road Runner.

Suzaku Barely Noticed Him.

Randul Walked In To A Jewelry Store And Stayed In Their For A Good Hour...

The Sun Was Rising At The Church And Rukia And Michi Woke Up With All The Other Elderly Woman.

They All Got Up To Hit The Sexy Showers.

All Michi And Rukia Saw Were Saggy Packages Of Skin,Not A Welcoming Site.

Once The Nuns Brought Out Their Jesus Blow Up Dolls,They Had To Leave The Showers.

The First Nun They Met Was Repeating The Rosary In Front Of The Statue Of Jesus She Was Dancing With Nude The Other Day.

Rukia And Michi Walked Along The Isle Towards The Other Vicinity Of The Church.

There Were Some Priests Reciting The Bible In A Little Circle.

Michi And Rukia Went To Go Join Them,Hey! Said Rukia And Michi.

The Priests Looked At Them In A Kind Of Shock And Disbelief Type Of Way.

There Were Two Sexy Priests Sitting At The Middle Of The Circle.

They Were Practicing To Become Priests Themselves.

Rukia And Michi Grabbed The Two Guys And Went To The Bathroom.

One Had Black Hair And One Had Blonde.

They Asked Rukia And Michi What They Were Doing..

They Responded By Making Out With The Two Priests In Training And All Four Of Them Started Stripping.

They Were Having Sex All Afternoon In The Bathroom,When They Got Out The Two Boys Became Priests And Michi And Rukia Had Sex With Them Lots More.

Randul Left The Jewelry Store And Rushed Back To His And Suzaku's Hotel Room.

Suzaku Was Laying By The Bed Reading A Book When Randul Came In.

Suzaku....I Need To Ask You Something..Randul Said While He Was Catching His Breath.

Suzaku Looked Up Wondering What He Had To Ask Her.

Randul's Black Hand Went Towards His Pocket And Pulled Out A Diamond Ring.

Suzaku's Eyes Grew Wider And Wider..Will You Marry Me? Asked Randul.

Suzaku Froze,She Couldn't Speak.

She Rushed Out To The Bathroom And Got Control Of Herself Again.

When Suzaku Came Out She Shouted Saying YES!!!!

The Marriage Wasn't A Big Fancy Thing Since Both Suzaku And Randul Didn't Have Any Guests To Invite.

They Also Had A Short Amount Of Family Members And The Family Members They Did Have Hate Them.

It Was A Court Marriage.

Randul Had Replied With "I Do".

And Suzaku Fumbled And Stumbled A Little And Couldn't Respond.

Randul...I'm Not Ready For This..Sorry I Don't Want This Marriage!

A Bird Flew Away Atop A Court Building At The Rejection Suzaku Had Layed Upon Randul.

Chapter Ten:Hate At Last Forehead

Suzaku Ran Out Of The Court Room And Cried And Cried.

When She Got To The Makeshift Apartment Randul Was Already There.

Randul And Suzaku Just Stared At Eachother.

I'm Going To The Home-Made Office,See You Later Said Randul.

Suzaku Opened The Door And Cried Some More.

Rukia And Michi Were On A Roll At The Church.

All The Nuns Started Wearing Boots And Skirts And Even Blouses.

Michi Had Fallen In Love With Eric And Rukia Had Fallen In Love With Matt.

Eric And Matt Were The Two Priests In Training That Became Priests After Rukia And Michi Had Sex With Them.

The Other Nuns And Priests Wondered What Was Going On With Those Four And They Knew Something Was Up.

But None Of Them Had Proof So They Couldn't Judge Them.

Rukia And Matt Were Making Out In One Of The Closets While Michi Was Sucking On Eric In The Other Closet.

The Nuns Were Busy With Jesus And The Priests Were Busy With Blessed Mother.

Everything Was Normal At The Church.

All Of A Sudden The Church Doors Opened And A Crowd Had Came In.

They Were Protesting About How The Nuns Had Became Skanks And About How The Priests Were Gay.

The Nuns And Priests Were Scared To Say Anything So They Shielded Themselves In The Other Vicinity.

Matt And Rukia And Eric And Michi Came Out Of Their Closets To Stand Right In Front Of The Protesting Crowd.

Rukia And Michi Shouted To The Angry Mob That The Nuns Are Awesome Woman Who Want To Have Fun In Their Life.

Just Like Any Other Woman In This World And How They Shouldn't Be Judged On Their Appearance At All And That They're Probably Just Jealous Of The Nuns.

Matt And Eric Told The People That Yes Some Priests May Be Gay But Some Love Blessed Mother And People Need To Stop Being Racist Towards Homosexuality.

They Even Started To Blurt Out About How They Love Two Girls But They Stopped In Mid Sentence.

The Protesting Crowd Of People Had Lost And The Priests And Nuns Jumped Out And Thanked Rukia,Michi,Matt And Eric.

Rukia And Michi Decided To Get Drunk With All The Nuns That Night It Was A Awesome Party For Jesus!

The Bird Had Grown Old,He Had Spent The Past Days Laying On All Sorts Of Things And Flying Away All The Time.

The Bird Had Become Tired And Decided To Leave And Fly Away On His Last Flight...

Randul Had Came Home To Meet Suzaku Once Again With A Akward Stare.

Randul Leaned Over Towards Suzaku And Said,Its Ok!

Randul And Suzaku Started Kissing And It Led To Them Making Out And Holding Eachother Tightly.

They Started To Strip And Began To Feel Eachother Up.

Suzaku Layed On Randul And Randul Picked Up His Long Black Arm And His Thick Black Finger Rubbed Suzaku's Ebony Body.

The Finger Moved Its Way Up To Suzaku's Forehead And With A Touch It Had Been Placed On Her Forehead.

At That Moment Suzaku Came To Realize Everything.

Randul I Don't Love You Anymore.

Randul Replied With I Hate You!

Suzaku Smiled And Ran Out The Door Into A New Light.

I Can Start Over Said Suzaku With Excitement.

Randul Smirked And Walked Away.

A Month Passed And Randul Had Became Homeless And Walked Alongside Streets For Money And Food,He Became The Poorest Man Alive.

Randul Did Anything He Could For Anything,He Begged And Even Brought Himself Towards His Knees For Even Just A Penny.

Suzaku Was Doing Okay Living In A Small Apartment But One Day When She Looked At Herself In The Mirror...

She Had Grown Acne All Over Her Whole Body And Her Skin Had Become Saggy,She Became The Uglyest Woman Alive.

She Saved Up All Her Money And Decided To Do Her Last Resort,Plastic Surgery.

Randul Layed On The Grass Under A Roadside Bridge Humming To Himself.

Suzaku Left The Hospital With Her New Skin To Look At The Beautiful Clouds.

Rukia Had Become The Head Nun Of The Church Swiftly And Became The Richest Woman Alive.

She And Matt Got Married Secretly And Rukia And Michi Are Still Having As Much Fun As Possible.

Michi Had Become A Talented Astronaut And Set Foot On The Moon Many Times And Became The Prettyest Woman Alive.

She Also Secretly Married With Eric,But Loves Her Best Friend Rukia Then Anyone Else In The World.

Suzaku Caught Sight Of The Bird Flying By.

Randul Caught Sight Of The Bird Flying By.

Michi And Rukia Had Left Their Old Mansion To Get Some Drinks When They Noticed Something Up In The Sky.

Rukia Caught Sight Of The Bird Flying By.

Michi Caught Sight Of The Bird Flying By.

Suzaku,Randul,Rukia,And Michi All Followed The Bird.

They Passed The Makeshift Apartment.

They Passed The Home-Made Office.

They Passed The Mansion.

They Passed The Moon.

They Passed The Bar.

They Passed The Jail.

They Passed The Strip Joint.

They Passed The Stage.

They Passed The Hotel.

They Passed The Beach.

They Passed The Space Station

They Passed The Church.

Untill The Bird Stopped At The Fountain.

There Rukia,Michi,Randul,And Suzaku Had All Stopped.

All Four Of Them Looked At Eachother And Walked Away.

The Bird Had Fallen At The Meeting Of The Four People.

And Then Flew Away.

The End.


End file.
